Crashed Into Your Tidal Wave
by Her Is In Hero
Summary: "Not in my gym." May glared at them. Skye flushed, hearing the unspoken 'again'. In their defence... Skye didn't really have a good excuse - or even a bad excuse - for why they'd been caught having sex in the gym on more than one occasion. *13th in the Like A Stain series*


**_Crashed Into Your Tidal Wave_**

Bobbi ducked the punch Skye aimed at her head, kicked a leg out to trip her. Skye twisted her arm back, the blonde used it as leverage to flip the brunette over to land with a thump on her back. She knelt over the younger woman, a hand at her throat, her other hand holding a dummy gun to Skye's head.

Skye shot a vibration at the gun, sending it across the floor. Bobbi's eyes flashed, Skye flipped them, her hands pinning Bobbi's to the floor.

"Nice try." Bobbi hissed, squirming her hands free and using them to pull Skye down to her, kissing her fiercely.

By the time the kiss broke Skye was on her back again. Bobbi grinned down at her captive, leaning down for another kiss only to have someone clear their throat pointedly.

"Not in my gym." May glared at them. Skye flushed, hearing the unspoken 'again'. In their defence... Skye didn't really have a good excuse - or even a bad excuse - for why they'd been caught having sex in the gym on more than one occasion.

"Sorry, May." Bobbi jumped up, grabbing Skye's hand and tugging. "You don't have to disinfect anything this time." The blonde called over her shoulder, dragging Skye through the Playground.

"Someone's impatient." Skye teased, looking amused as she followed the blonde through the base.

"And someone is wearing that damn tank top again." Skye's back hit a brick wall with bruising force, Bobbi's body pressing against hers. "You know this drives me insane." Soft lips dropped to caramel skin, still slick and salty with sweat. "Boobs." Was mumbled against her skin, Skye almost laughed because apparently Hunter's boob obsession was rubbing off.

"We're still in the hall." Bobbi was attempting to nuzzle her face into Skye's top.

"Don't care." Bobbi finally managed to free one of her breasts, slurping the sensitive nipple between her lips and making Skye moan. "I'm gonna make you scream." Skye moaned again, her knees going weak.

When Bobbi lifted her head her blue eyes were dark with lust and Skye was panting. Bobbi grabbed her hand again, gathering all her self restraint to not fuck her against the wall, instead leading her back to their room as quickly as she could.

Skye let out a yelp when she was pushed down onto the bed, Bobbi climbed on top of her, eager hands pulling her tank top up and tossing it to the side. Thumbs brushed against nipple, fingers traced the curve of her breasts, lips sought out lips in a hungry kiss that left them both panting.

Bobbi sat up on her heels, throwing her own shirt aside followed by her sports bra before reaching for her pants. Skye had to lift her hips to wriggle out of her own pants before she too sat up, reaching forward to kiss Bobbi again.

That's when the door opened and Hunter walked in.

Bobbi and Skye broke apart to look at him; naked, kiss-reddened lips, sweat-glistened skin. Hunter just stood, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Either get naked or get out." Bobbi demanded, turning back to push Skye down again. When her fingers went between Skye's legs she groaned lowly, she was already wet. Wet and waiting and driving Bobbi insane. The brunette cried out, arching her hips up when two slender fingers pushed inside her.

Hunter was hopping around on one foot, trying to get his pants off as he watched them.

"Bobbi." Skye's voice was a breathy moan when a thumb touched her clit and the fingers inside her curled oh so pleasurably.

"Said I was gonna make you scream, Baby." The blonde scooted down the bed, taking her hand away from Skye's cunt and spreading her legs. "That wasn't a scream." Hunter falterd and groaned when he heard and saw Bobbi slurping at Skye's pussy.

Bobbi really was the best at oral!

Hunter jumped onto the bed, Skye's body bounced a little from the impact, Bobbi lifted her head, earning a low whine from the brunette.

"Still not a scream, Skye." The blonde hummed.

"I'm more than happy to help with that, Love." Lance spoke up, absently rubbing his half hard cock to full erection.

"Good." Bobbi gave Skye's vagina one last lick before sitting up, her eyes dark with lust as she looked at the sight in front of her; Skye, naked, panting and keening. Lance, naked, hard and waiting.

Bobbi wasn't gentle as she tugged on Skye's wrists, urging her to sit up before pushing her in Lance's direction.

Bobbi wasn't often gentle when she was particularly horny.

She was particularly horny today. (As evidenced by her need to fuck Skye after half an hour of sparring with her.)

"Make her scream, Lance." Bobbi demanded, her voice low and commanding. "Make her scream when she comes."

"Yes, Ma'am." The brunette was settled over his face, she was already wet. Wet from Bobbi's tongue, from her finger, from being wound so tight that it probably wouldn't take much to make her come.

"Good boy." Bobbi praised and Lance only preened a little, his cock jumping at her words, before he nestled between Skye's thighs.

"Oh, fuck." Skye fell forward, her hands gripping onto Lance's abs to keep her upright as his tongue danced around her clit in quick little movements that only made her want more. More. More.

"Still not a scream." Bobbi frowned, moving to stradle Lance's hips, her hands reaching for the other womans tits, thumbs brushing against tightened nipples.

Lance's tongue dipped into Skye's pussy, Bobbi leaned forward and captured a nipple, her teeth grazing just lightly enough for it not to be painful, Skye's vagina spasmed around Lance's tongue, letting more moisture leak out.

Lance was tasting Skye, feeling her, inching her closer to orgasm. He could feel Bobbi sitting just above his cock, her own wetness touching his pubic bone, her hips moving back and forth, searching for friction. His cock jumped, nudging against Bobbi's ass.

Bobbi lifted her head up to Skye's lips, bringing her close for a kiss as the brunettes hands reached for her tits. Skye whined into her mouth, nails scraping against her flesh as Lance ate her out. Bobbi had to break the kiss at the feel of nails on her skin, pushing her hips down against Lance's navel firmly, seeking pressure and release.

She lifted herself onto her knees, moving back and steadying Lance's cock as she lowered herself. She could hear a muffled curse from the man as she settled against him, his cock filling her with every inch.

Bobbi fucked him. Hard, harsh, and purely selfish, seeking to pleasure herself as he slurped at Skye. She wasn't gentle, she was in a rough sex sort of mood.

Skye's touch reached for her clit, sending vibrations through her fingertips. Lance added a finger to the brunette's pussy making her moan out his name. Bobbi's eyes darkened, she didn't want a moan or a pant, she wanted a scream. She wanted Skye to scream when she came. Her hand fell to her own vagina, joining Skye's, Lance added a second finger, curling them as he sucked at her clit. Bobbi let their wrists fall together, their marks touching.

Skye screamed as she came.

The sound of her screams, the feel of vibrations - unstable from her orgasm - Lance's cock inside her. Bobbi let out a pleasured sob as her orgasm crashed over her, her cunt squeezing tightly around Lance's cock. Lance wasn't far behind; the pressure gripping his cock and the taste of Skye on his tongue making him spill inside the blonde with a grunt.

* * *

Hunter was still flat on his back, Skye laid across him, her legs across his chest, her body perpendicular to his, Bobbi lifted herself off Lance's softening dick, ignoring the icky, sticky feeling as she laid next to him with her head on Skye's stomach.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything-" Hunter started, wiping a hand lazily at his face. Skye was a squirter sometimes. So was Bobbi. This was one of those times for both of them. "-but, what exactly was that for? And how do I make it happen again?"

Bobbi let out a breathless huff of laughter; "Skye was wearing that tank top and we were sparring." That was all she needed to say. Hunter knew the tank top too. They were both in agreement that Skye only kept wearing it because it almost always resulted in sex.

"Got it." The Englishman nodded, licking his lips. "Keep the top, Sweetheart." Skye laughed, her fingers tangling in Bobbi's messy blonde hair.

"Why? Every time I wear it, one of you takes it off me."

"Exactly." Bobbi and Hunter said at the same time, making her laugh again.

* * *

 **Second last installment for the series!... But, not the end of my MorseCode/MockingQuake ;)**


End file.
